In the WorksNeed Help With Title
by Draco-and-Jack-Lover
Summary: The Golden Trio just finished their seventh year at Hogwarts. Hermione is becoming a waitress, and Ron and Harry are moving in together. The guys are in it, but it's really a story about Hermione's experiences waitressing and the many different people tha


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

A/N: Hey everyone! I know I haven't been writing for a while but I got pretty busy for a while there. I'm hopefully gonna get back into the swing of things and what better way to do that then with a fresh story? So, here it goes.

The crimson train pulled into Platform 9 ¾ just as students started jumping off to run to the welcoming arms of their parents. It had been the seventh and final year for the golden trio and definitely the best. There were the occasional ups and downs that all students go through but they survived it together. Now they stood there, all three, looking at each other unsure of what to say.

"I…uh…I don't want to say good bye. I'm sure we'll see each other in no time. You can always owl me and let me know how you are doing…" Hermione managed to get out as a tear leaked from her eye.

"Aww, Herm, it'll be ok. I promise to keep in touch. Come here." Harry gave his friend a big hug.

"Yeah, and we'll make sure we get together sometime. You know, Harry and I thought about getting an apartment together in Muggle London. Then we would be close all the time." Ron said joining the other two for what was now a group hug.

She pulled away from the two, "I know you guys. It's just…. I don't know. I'm hopefully gonna get a job as a waitress. I've always wanted to do that, so if I get the job maybe you two will come and visit me at work."

"Of course we will Herm. Now it is time to say good-bye but only for a little bit. We will see each other soon. I promise." Harry said, smiling at her.

"Alright, bye guys." She said giving them each one last hug. She then departed in attempt to find her parents. She found them with ease and was soon in the car on her way home. She never thought leaving Hogwarts would be so hard.

That night Hermione didn't really eat anything. She told her parents she was going to go unpack and then go to bed. She kissed them good night and went upstairs.

When she entered her room she couldn't help the few tears that found their way down her cheek. She was happy to finally be out of school, seven years IS a long time. But by the same token she knew she was going to miss it. Though she couldn't believe she was going to think it, she was even going to miss Malfoy taunting her. She knew it sounded crazy, after all he was the source of so much pain she felt in school, but there was something different about him in their seventh year. They were head boy and head girl and had actually gotten along. It was weird and they had never showed it outside the dormitory but she knew that something inside of him had changed.

"Enough thinking about Malfoy. I need to get unpacked." With a flick of her wand everything unpacked itself. "Alrighty, now what to do for the rest of the night?" She sat down on her bed with a book in her lap. "It's not that late, I should go and see if that place is hiring so I can try and get a job." She sprang from her bed, looked at herself in the mirror to make sure she looked okay and then headed downstairs.

Her parents were sitting in the living room watching the television. Her mom turned around at hearing her daughter come downstairs. "I thought you were going to bed?" She questioned.

"No, I'm gonna go to that place up at the mall and see if they need any waitresses. Is that okay?" Hermione asked.

"You know honey, we've told you we can get you a good paying office job at our office. You could make a lot of money." Her dad had now turned to face her as well.

"I know dad. You've been telling me that for like ever. But the thing is, is that I want a fun job. I don't want to be stuck in a cubicle or in front of a computer all day. I want to mingle with people and run around like a chicken whose head has been chopped off. I need the adrenaline rush."

"Ok, just remember though, if you want it, it's always open for you. Drive careful."

"Thank you mum and dad. I promise I'll call you later when I can. Bye." She called out as she grabbed her keys from the entry table and walked out the door. Before too long she was at the place called Jillian's and was asking the hostess for an application. She filled it out and the manager was able to talk to he right away.

After a long and grueling interview the manager told her she was hired.

"Really? Just like that? Wow! Thank you so much." She was so happy. She was finally going to be a waitress.

"Your very welcome. Now, I'm going to go get the New Hire paperwork and see where I can put you in for training. Can you start tomorrow?"

"I sure can." She said, a big smile across her lips.

"Perfect. I'll be right back." The manager got up and walked to the office to get her paperwork. She sat there in the booth unable to believe it was that easy to get a job. He soon returned and walked her through all the steps in the paperwork.

"And finally just sign there at the bottom. Perfect. Now, tomorrow you will be working here in the restaurant venue. So, you will need to wear jeans, a white oxford shirt, black shoes and a tie. Then Friday and Saturday you will need to wear black pants, black shoes and a white v-neck t-shirt. On Sunday we will have you by yourself in the restaurant, and on Sundays you can wear a football jersey. So, we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Sounds great to me." Hermione said standing up from the table. She shook her new managers hand a walked into the mall gleaming. "Now, all I need to do is go buy a tie." She went to a store and was able to find a pretty pink one. She decided it was getting late and she should head home.

Once in the door she realized that her parents must already be asleep cause everything was already shut off. She made her way quietly to her bedroom careful not to disturb them and shut her door.

She wasted no time in going to bed, hoping that tomorrow would come soon.

A/N: Hey everyone!!! Okay, okay….I know this chapter seemed to go by really fast huh? I mean she comes home from school, and then goes and gets her job. No time to breathe really. I'm sorry if it's too fast but I didn't want to linger on setting up the story. Trust me, this story is about her experiences as a waitress. The people she is going to meet, the people that get hired after her, and the many other things that are going to happen. It should be good. Let me know what you think!!


End file.
